


Sara Jane

by Jon_Eclipse (Mischiefs_Hawk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Jon_Eclipse
Summary: Falling in love at a Party.





	Sara Jane

She was just 17  
You all know what I mean  
I’ve never been a fan of dancin’  
What could I say  
when she was coming this way?  
That girl was everything that I wanted

Oh I shouldn’t I think  
What did she put in my drink?  
I’m gonna wake up broken-hearted

That girl is just 17   
You all know what I mean  
I’ve never been a fan of dancin’

But when she came my way,   
The lights hitting her face  
I thought I might see heaven

She was just 17   
You all know what I mean  
I’ve never been a fan of dancin’


End file.
